deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Infinite VS Megaman X
Description Infinite_vs_X.PNG|Scythe Watch Sega VS Capcom. They where created to do one thing: Get the job done. Decimate the opposing side and finally end the war between good and evil. So what's more fitting the math puns for names. Will X be crushed under infinite power, or has Infinite met the variable to destroy him? Interlude Scythe: The war of good and evil is never-ending. And at one point, both sides believed they had created the answer. Soul: And those answers nearly succeeded! Infinite, the wielder of the Phantom Ruby. Scythe: And Megaman X, the ultimate creation of Doctor Light. Soul: He's Scythe and I'm Soul. Scythe: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armors, and skills to find out who would in a Death Battle. Infinite Scythe: Before he was the wielder of a reality altering ruby, before he was the backbone of an army, before he was an absolute edge lord, Infinite...was a Mercenary. Soul: Infinite the Jackal led a squad of Jackals who where Mercenaries, and he was the ultimate Mercenary. Infinite: Background: * Full name: Infinite The Jackal * Age: Unknown * Height: 3'3" * Weight: 77 Ibs * Former leader of Jackal Squad * Edgelord * Obsessed with not being weak Scythe: One day, Jackal squad raided an Eggman base, one where Eggman happened to be working himself. Doctor Eggman struck a deal with the Jackal's who agreeed to work with him. Everything went fine...until Shadow raided the base, killed everyone on Jackal Squad, and humiliated Infinite. Soul: So Infinite underwent a dangerous process to have Eggman's Phantom Ruby embedded into his chest. While risky, he knew it would lead to him reaching the power to destroy all that is good, and prove he isn't weak. Scythe: That's not at all what happened. He just stuck it in there and put on a mask. Soul: Screw you mine's more fun! Infinite: Powers and Abilties * Sword * Levitation * Can create literally hundreds of energy cubes. ** Hand blasts ** Lasers ** Gravity Manipulation * Superhuman speed * Superhuman strength * Size shifting * Null Space * Can clone himself * Illusion creation * Leader of a squad of Sonic's former villains; Chaos, Shadow, Metal Sonic and Zavok. (Actually all those villains are illusions created by him) * Star Creation Scythe: Before the Phantom Ruby, Infinite was experienced in swordplay and carried around a red sword sharp enough to cut through robots built to contend with Sonic. Once he gained the Phantom Ruby, Infinite took on a hole new fighting style. He can use the Ruby's power to levitate and fly as supersonic speeds, fast enough to keep up with Sonic. Soul: He can create literally hundreds of energy cubes, fire hand blasts, lasers, and manipulate gravity. He's got superhuman strength and speed capable to rivaling Sonic and Silver. And he can grow giant! Scythe: He can create endless clones of himself, or attack an opponents brain and create illusions, making them believe they're somewhere entirely different. He does this by feeding false information to the brain, altering your visual and depth prescription in a way so powerful, getting hurt in the illusion hurts in real life. Soul: That doesn't seem physically possible. Scythe: More so, Infinite can create hard light holograms of just about anybody he chooses, allowing him to endlessly call for backup whenever he needs. These fakes have mass and form, but no heart or soul, according to Shadow at least. Soul: But his two greatest abilities are far beyond what we've previously given. Null Space is a pocket dimension created by the Phantom Ruby where pretty much nothing exists, with the exception being a single road. There are also some floating cubes and a net like grid spanning to infinity. That's cool and all, but I;m more partial to when Infinite creates A FUCKING SUN TO THROW ON YOU! Scythe: The amount of energy a Sun puts out in a single second is around the equivalent of 100 billion One Megaton Bomb. If Infinite's "Sun" where to collide with the planet, the amount of energy stored up would be more than capable of destroying the planet. Soul: HOLY SHIT! Infinite: Feats * Infiltrated Eggman’s base prior to gaining the Phantom Ruby. * Enabled Eggman in conquering the world within 6 months. * Easily defeated E-123 Omega, Sonic the Hedgehog, and Silver the Hedgehog. * Slaughtered most of the Big Wave Team by himself. * Tanked a full power Double Boost head-on. * Created an artificial Sun. Scythe: As mentioned previously, Infinite was skilled enough to infiltrate an Eggman base prior to gaining the Phantom Ruby. He enabled to allow Eggman to take over the world in only six months, and effortlessly defeated E-123 Omega, Sonic, and Silver. Soul: He basically one shot all of the Big Wave Team, by himself, tanked a Sonic/Avatar double boost head on, and created a fucking sun as previously mentioned. ' Infinite: Flaws * Powers can be counteracted by using another Phantom Ruby * Requires a large supply of energy * Extremely arrogant, often choosing not to finish off opponents * Obsessed with not being weak '''Soul: However, The Phantom Ruby is not perfect, and neither is Infinite himself. The Phantom Ruby can be counteracted by another Phantom Ruby, or a recreation prototype. The Ruby also requires a large amount of energy to function, although Eggman set up two power supplies for it. The Death Egg, and an underground reactor. ' Scythe: Infinite is excitedly arrogant, usually letting his prey walk away and mend their wounds than finish them off, and he;s obsessed with proving he isn't weak, which can blind-sight him and distract him of what's important. Still, he's more or less powerful enough to get away with it. Be careful, Infinite could straight up kill you, or let your mind do it for him. Infinite: I can taste your terror, child. All that anxiety and doubt... It's delicious. Give in to your fear. Flee screaming and I'll let you live. Megaman X Scythe: The war between the robots of Doctor Wily and Doctor Light was a long one, and with them out of bots and getting old, it was time for each to build their magnum opus. '''Soul: We covered Wily's villain turned hero Zero waaaaay back in season one, so now, it's time we cover Doctor Light's: Megaman X...just give him 100 years in a tube to run diagnostics so he knows right from wrong. Megaman X: Background: * Name: Megaman X * Height: 5’5 / 165 cm * Weight: 125.4 lbs / 57 kg * Final creation of Dr. Light * "Father" of all Reploids * Has as much free will, the ability to tell right from wrong, and can feel emotions as well as any human Scythe: In that 100 years, Doctor Light's lab had been buried underground and X was still asleep in his capsule, until he was dug up by Doctor Cain. Cain found that X, somehow, was still state of the art. Cain based an entire species of Androids who can think and feel as well as we do, with full free will, and dubbed them Reploids. Soul: So is he like, the father of them all? Scythe: I guess. Megaman X: Weaponry/Abilties: * X-Buster ** At least three times more powerful than Mega Man's Buster *** X's primary weapon *** Charge shot *** Allows him to charge special weapons *** Can be used with either arm or duel-wielded * Z-Saber ** Wielded occasionally when not in Zero's possession * Dash * Wall jump * Variable weapons system Soul: Anyways, Doctor Light made sure to give X a kickass arsenal. His primary weapon is the X-Buster, which is at least 3 times more powerful than the classic Mega Buster. He can fire a basic lemon blast, which is actually super condensed solar energy. Scythe: X can charge up his Buster to increase power outage into a shot, for a charged shot in simpler terms, and even turn both arms into X-Busters for a single super blast, although it does run the risk of overheating him. Soul: WORTH IT! Scythe: X can also dash short distances to increase speed, as well as jump off just about any kind of vertical surface to jump higher. Bassically wall jumping. Soul: When Zero is...well dead and waiting to come back for lack of a better term, X wields the Z-Saber, an energy sword that slashes through almost anything. But his coolest ability is his variable weapons system, where he scans and copies the powers of past maverick's he's defeated. Megaman X: Coppied weapons * Copied from defeated Maverick's * Can only use have 8 at a time * Shotgun Ice (Copied from Chill Penguin) * Rolling Shield (Copied from Armored Armadillo) * Boomerang Cutter (Copied from Boomerang Kuwanger) * Fire Wave (Copied Flame Mammoth) * Sonic Slicer (Copied from Overdrive Ostrich) * Dark Hold (Copied from Dark Necrobat) * Volt Tornado (Copied from Tornado Tonion) * Sniper Missile (Copied from Snipe Anteator) Scythe: The Shotgun Ice was taken from Chill Penguin, and fires an ice shard to freezes enemies on contact, and creates an ice sled when charged up. Take from Armored Armadillo, the Rolling Shied is a shield that rolls, and is about as tall a X himself. When charged up, it can form a shield around X to protect him in combat, although both will dissipate after taking one good hit. Soul: The Boomerang Cutter was gained after beating Boomarang Kuwanger...hehe, wang. Anyways, the Boomerang Cutter is a little cutter thing that X throws out and it comes back to him like a Boomarang. It can also drag enemies closer to him for extra effect. When charged up, 8 small cutters will circle around X to act as a shield. The Fire wave releases a constant wave of fire, and when charged up he shoots a fireball that creates wave of fire when contacting the ground. Scythe: The Sonic Slicer is an energy based attack where X throws one or two blades of energy that can reflect off walls ceilings, or collectibles and will continue to do so until it hit's it's target. When charged up, X throws five into the air that then come back down to hit someone. The Dark Hold does one simple, yet powerful thing. It stops time. Ya. Stops. Time. Soul: The Volt Tornado creates a vortex of electricity around X, which is then sent forward to damage enemies, or can use the electricity to recharge himself in combat. Finally, the Sniper Missile shoots a homing missile, which is pretty self explanatory. And charging allows X to fire 3 at once. Man, I wish I had homing missile's. Scythe: While X has assess to these weapons and more, they all have a limited amount of energy that can shows how long they can be used before he has to recharge. Soul: That's dumb! But fearing X's base power alone might not be enough, Doctor Light invented multiple armors that would enhance his power, increase defense, and grant new abilities. we'll be giving X two for this match. Megaman X: Light Armor: * Head: Breaks through certain blocks above via head butting * Body: Halves Damage * Foot: Increases Dash * Arm: Gives the ability to charge one more stage on top of the first 2 charge stages, transforms the Buster shot into a swirling, multihitting, directional storm of energized buster shots Scythe: First up is the Light Armor, which has 4 main upgrades. Head part allows X to headbutt throw certain blocks, though it probably does have a practical use in combat. Chest plate halves damage, Foot increases dash speeds, and the Arm Part Allows for a Supercharged Buster shot that's a swirling, multi-hitting directional storm of energized buster shots. But X's true power comes from his mighty Ultimate Armor. Megaman X: Ultimate Armor * Assembled by four upgrade parts found in Dr. Light capsules ** Leg: air dash and hover capabilities ** Body: halves all damage ** Arm: upgrades charge shot to plasma shot ** Head: offers 50% increase in special weapon storage capacity * Nova Strike ** Invincible flying tackle ** Can heavily damage or one-shot bosses in one strike Soul: The Ultimate Armor allows X to air dash and hover for better in air capabilities, further halves damage, though this does not equal invulnerability. It's half of the previous half. The Arm upgrade allows x to fire blasts of plasma, and the head increases X's Special Weapon Energy Charge. It also grants access to his ultimate attack, where he becomes invincible and does a flying tackle and whatever's in his path. This is called...The Nova Strike. Naturally, X has taken down plenty of powerful Maverick's, usually single handed. Metaphorically, not literally. Megaman X: Feats * Stopped Sigma's plans 10 times * Often the one who defeats Sigma * Defeated Repliforce and Rebellion Army with Zero and others * Defeated Vile, Berkana, Double, Nightmare Zero, and Gate * Defeated Lumine with Zero and Axl * Founded Neo Arcadia * Ethereal form mentored an amnesiac Zero in the MMZ series Scythe: He's stopped the Maverick Leader Sigma a total of 10 times, and is often the one who defeats him. Keep in mind, Sigma was once a Maverick Hunter, and was at one point the strongest of them. He's defeated the likes of Repliforce and Rebellion Army with help from Zero, and has defeated powerful Mavericks such as Vile, Soul: He founded Neo Arcadia, and was able to mentor Zero during the Megaman Zero games when he got amnesia. Damn those games where fun. But most impressive of all, X was able to take on and defeat Lumine, with some help from Zero and Axl. Why is this so impressive? Because Lumine was able to collapse a pocket dimension! ...seriously!? Where does he do that!? Scythe: End of the Second Phase of the final boss. Soul: Damn. I really need to play X8. Shame copies are so rare. Megaman X: Flaws * ' '''Pacifist ** Once led to him retiring * Occasionally saved by Zero and others * Armors are short-lived ** Either misplaced or destroyed in battles with Sigma '''Soul: Anyways, despite being a badass robot built for, ya know, FIGHTING, X really doesn't like violence, and retired once because of it.' Scythe: Though he's not a pacifist, as he did later jump back into combat. He's also not the perfect fighter, sometimes needing Zero to save him. He also somehow manages to misplace most of his extra armors, or get the destroyed. Still, X has shown that when the Maverick's are on the attack, the world can always count on Megaman X to save the day. Maverick Zero: Then I don't need to give you any more explanations! X: I'll destroy you, whatever you are, and bring back the true Zero! Death Battle Scythe: Alright the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Soul: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!! (Location: Central Highway) In a flash of blue light, Megaman X arrived down on the Central Highway. Standing tall, X started walking forward past the destroyed cars. After a bit of walking, he activated his helmet com. X: Alia, I'm at the target area. Alia (over coms): X, Axl should be somewhere in the area. We sent him after what we thought was a Maverick. Before X can reply, Axl gets sent flying past X into a car. X: I found him. Call you back Alia. Running over to his partner, X shook the rookie hunter's shoulder before Axl pushed X away from an energy cube that almost hit him, Infinite floating into view seconds later. Axl: X, am I glad your here. This Maverick's tougher than I though. X: Tap out Axl, I'll handle this. Axl nodded and teleported back to Maverick Hunters HQ as X turned to face Infinite, the Jackal floating down and landing on the ground. Infinite: Another robot ant to squash under my boot. X: You won't be endangering any more lives. Who are you? Infinite: You may call me Infinite. Remember it well, it will be the last name you ever hear. (Que Megaman X - Central Highway (Remix Mashup): https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PYwIBx041uE ) X made the fist move, quickly firing off two pellets from his X-Buster that Infinite just reflect back at X. The Reploid dashed forward and threw a kick punch to Infinite's face, then going for another that Infinite caught and blasted X back with a few energy cubes. Infinite chuckled under his masks distorted voice and raises a hand, multiple cubes forming around him. X stepped back as the cubes flew his way, and then dashed forward past them, jumping into the air and grabbing Infinite's legs to pull him down. Infinite: H-Hey! Get down! X: Your coming with me then! Raising his Buster, he pointed it at Infinite and let loose a charged shot, blasting the Jackal back as X flew back a bit and dropped onto hit feet. (Que Theme of Infinite: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8_XJn7Jhrk ) Infinite: Your going to regret wasting that chance. Infinite quickly flies forwards and blasts X towards him by forming a cube behind him to pull him forward, then faceslamming the reploid to the ground and flying up, barraging him with energy cubes. Landing back on the ground, X stands up as his blue armor changes to a fiery red. Infinite: You overestimate your chances Reploid. You will die here. And for new foes suddenly form in front of Infinite. Metal Sonic, Shadow, Chaos, and Zavok, all ready to pummel him into the ground. X: I'll never give in to you, or any other evil. Switching to the Shotgun Ice, X dashes back away from them and fires out the ice sled, hopping on and riding it towards the five in front of him like a skateboard. Riding it forward, he slammed it into Infinite to launch him back and landed behind the four illusions, firing an ice blast that would freeze Chaos solid, and X would shatter it with one good punch. Zavok though his own punch, but X jumped back to dodge and switched to the fire wave, letting loose a continues wave of fire at the fake leader of the deadly six. Zavok roared out, but X contiued dodging his punches, eventually grabbing his hand and throwing him over his shoulder into Infinite. Metal flew down at him, but X dodged under the copybot and changed to the Sniper Missile, turning around and firing a homing missile at it. The Metal fake flew into the air, and x dodged a few melee attacks from the fake Shadow. X: Woah, your pretty good. Shadow: ... X fired three homing missile's at Metal before changing back to his normal buster setup and dashed behind Shadow, barraging him with charged shots. The missile's hit the Metal fake and it flew down, slamming Shadow and both where hit by an explosion. X looked around, and all four fakes vanished into thin air as Infinite floated over. X: What the-? Infinite: I underestimated you, but I shall no longer. Something started sparking purple lightning as X got a call over his com Alia: X, something is happening. I'm detecting a sort of tear in space. '' ''Axl: In English, I think whoever your fighting is opening a pocket dimension, like Lumine did. X: (He sighs) Greeeeat. Seconds later, a portal opens in front of X, and started sucking things in, pulling at X. The blue reploid turns and tires to run, but Infinite flies in front of him and kicks him into the portal, launching him into Null Space. (Null Space) (Que Megaman X 5; X vs Zero Theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ed9jkuczzRU&t=144s ) X drops down into the area of Null Space and looks around, finding only himself there alone. Infinite then arrives via his own portal and drops down, summons his old Sword to his hand. In response, X activates his light armor, and pulls out the Z-Saber. The two stare down for a bit before X dashed forward towards Infinite and the two clash blades, sparks flying from Infinite's sword at the two push to gain the upper hand, until Infinite knocks x back and slashes him a few times. X slid back and looked at the clear as day scratches on his chestplate, putting the Z-Saber away and charging up an attack from his X-Buster. Infinite flies forwards to slice X's head off, but X equips the rolling shield and activates the charged variant, shielding himself from Infinite's attack. Infinite formed a Zavok illusions that started punching the shield, but X threw out a Rolling Cutter that stabbed and halfway penetrated the Phantom Ruby, though leaving it active, the illusion faded as Null Space started destabilizing. Infinite: Wh-what!? What did you do!? X: I fractured your illusion Jewel. You aren't completely depowered, but your powers are leaking fast. Infinite: No! I can't loose! I am not weak! Infinite opens a portal back to the Highway and fly's though, X dashing through it before Infinite and throw it and throwing 5 Sonic Slicers up at him to bring him down to the ground. Infinite slowly stands up and growls as his mask slowly cracks and falls off. X: It's over Infinite. Give up! Infinite: NEVER!!!!! I AM NOT WEAK!!! I DO NOT GIVE UP!!! Infinite flies up into the air and creates a giant sun, throwing it towards the planet, then creating an illusion army to hold X back, though some spill into the city to cause general havoc. X: Woah, he's still strong enough to do that!? X looks up and sees a black flash of Light, Axl was heading into the city to fight the rouge illusions, X equips the Fire Wave and gets in a combat stance. A couple Shadow and Metal Sonic illusions run forward, but X just unloads a continuous wave of fire as he runs forward through the illusions, charging up a massive fireball as he does so. When he gets in range of the Chaoe's and Zavoks, he lets it go and blasts them all away, switching to his Ultimate Armor and flying up into the air using the armors hover boots and air dash. Infinite growls and flies down to match X, pulling out his sword. Infinite: You will die!!! X: Fat chance Maverick! And them time slowed to a crawl, as X's Dark Hold took effect and stopped time in the area, X slashing Infinite wit the Z-Saber before throwing him up and using the Nova Strike to launch him into the fake sun, then firing a max charged shot, the purple spiraling wave destroying the fake sun. X drops down to the ground, looking at the cracked mask of Infinite as all the illusions faded. The Phantom Ruby's cracked remains slowly loose their power and turn into a lifeless grey rock. X returns to Maverick Hunters HQ with Axl, now in his Normal Armor Conclusion (Que VS Maverick: Megaman X5: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0tcOlQbpRX0 ) Soul: AWE BULLSHIT!!! INFINITE SHOULD'VE WON!! Scythe: Why so? Soul: He's stronger! Remember the beginning of Sonic Forces when Infinite kicked Sonic into a concrete wall? Soul: A concrete wall is usually around 12 inches thick and 16 inches wide. And to make it crack would take around 1.6 MILLION pounds of force. In contrast, X should scale to classic Megaman, who was able to hold up a 60,000 ton tower. Boom, Infinite's stronger! Scythe: Alright, Infinite may be physically stronger, but X's buster is capable of breaking through Reploids made of a similar alloy to his titanium-X alloy, which is FAR stronger than concrete. And if you wanna scale to Classic Megaman, Infinite was able to dodge a blow from Sonic requiring him to move at around 44,671, miles per hour. Scaling to Megaman, he was able to dodge blows from Quickman, who could dodge lighting, requiring both to be moving at around 224,000 mph. X is faaaar faster. He can take blows from Lumine, who's powerful enough to destroy a pocket dimension, far beyond Infinie's fake sun. Soul: And I will admit, X had a more varied arsenal to work with. And Infinite cant mind fuck a Reploid. ''' Scythe: Infinite's quick to anger aditude didn't help him either against the always calm and collected X either, and while Infinite's illusion army is impressive, if someone like Amy take take them on easily, X wouldn't have much problems. '''Soul: Infinite was just missing the variable needed to hold a Mega victory. Scythe: The winner is Megaman X. Next time Soul: NEXT TIME OOOOOOOON DEATH BATTLE!!! "And we are...The Ginyu Force!" "So, who thinks he's head?" "Dead." "(Gibberish)" "That boy's dead as mud!" Ginyu Force vs Cooler's Armored SquadronCategory:Scythe Watch Category:'Sonic vs Megaman' themed Death Battles Category:'Animal vs Robot' themed Death Battles Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Hero vs. Villain' themed Death Battles Category:Protagonist vs Antagonist themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:'Sega vs Capcom' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with Music